I Want You
by Am What I Am
Summary: So the idea was taken from the clips of Naomi's episode and maybe from the comin up clip aswell. DISCLAIMER:I don't own skins
1. Chapter 1

AN : So this is Naomi and Emily, I'm gonna give this a go. It may be a one-shot, but if it gets good feed back then I may do more.

Please read, review. Tell me what you like and what you didn't =].

=============================================

I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. I had already tried to ring it, but after just one ring I had always put it down.  
Not this time though, this time I was going to do it. After the third ring you answered.

"Hey" you sounded...off.

"Hey Ems" I decided not to question you about it. " Can we go some where?" I really needed to see you.

" Uh..I guess where to?" You sounded apprehensive.

I thought about it for a second. "Anywhere."  
As long as I see you I don't really care.

We agreed to meet outside the college. I guess we both had the same idea because we had brought our bikes.

"So what's up?" You weren't looking at me when you asked. I think you were worried that I would bring up the kiss at Panda's party.

" I just needed to get away...you know how it is." You did know, living with Katie you had to know.

"Oh..." You looked up at me, I locked eyes with you. Silently reassuring you that it was ok.

"You wanna go for a ride some where?" I hoped you would answer yes. I really wanted to spend time with you.

"......Yeah" You bit your lip in thought, it was so adorable. " I know just the spot."

============================================================

It was fun spending time with you. When you were with Katie you were reserved and quiet.  
When you were on your own though, you said what you wanted to and didn't back down. I liked this side of you.  
You had taken us to the lake, a nice spot, quiet and peaceful. Just what I needed.

We talked for some time. The kiss was never brought up though. I wanted to say something, but I was scared that you would blame it on the drugs. I knew it wasn't, knew that you were probably just gonna say that incase I did, save you the pain of having to hear it from me, even though I wouldn't say it.

After a comfortable silence I stood up and went to the edge of the lake. Before I knew what I was doing I had pulled my shirt above my head. I heard a gasp from you, and slowly turned my head.

"Wh-...what are you doing?" Your voice was a little husky, sexy really.

" Just gonna go in for a dip. Come on, live a little Ems." I smirked at her and carried on stripping.  
I dived in, she was in soon after me.

After swimming about a bit I joined her by the edge. We just looked at one another, Emily blushing the whole time and covering herself even though she was submerged under water.  
I just stared at her, thinking how beautiful she was. It was then that something took over me.

"Ems...." She looked up at me. " You remember at Panda's?" She looked upset. Like she was already planning an apology. I though it would be better if I stopped her before she did though.

" Remember how you said I like it....." I bit my lip " I think you might have been right."

Cue the look of shock on her face.

"Wh-" I cut her off right there.  
I doubt she minded though, I mean I was kissing her. Not to mention I had moved in front of her so now our bodies were pressing up against one another. Our half naked bodies I might add.

I pulled away for a second but felt her tugging me back in to the kiss.

"I guess you kissed a girl and like it then" She said this while smiling.

"........." I glared at her.

"What? What did I do" She looked so panicked.

"You..Just quoted the most obvious song out there. Not to mention the most annoying". After I said that I splashed her and swam away.

"Hey!" She shrieked. "That wasn't very nice! You'll pay for that." She swam after me and the chase began.


	2. Videos

Hey guys.

Just to tell you I'm working on a new chapter =].

In the mean time I made some fan vids of Naomi and Emily.

They do have spoilers in them though. [ unless you've seen the clips on e4 ]

This one kinda has a story to it:  
youtube [dot] com/watch?v=li1YBPsbyhc

This one....doesn't really:

youtube [dot] com/watch?v=j7BoG1lZJKo

Hope you enjoy.......


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Hi. Well I did get a 2nd chapter written but then decided against it and deleted it. This is the new one.

The way I write has kinda changed. Before I would just sit and do whatever, know though I'm kinda basing the chapters on what ever song I'm listening to and just adapting it a little.

Oh also..how great was the Twin's episode =] =] .

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing = ]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't mean to do it. I'm just way too helpful, it's always been my problem. That and I can't handle my drink.

It was a moment of insanity, that is my story and I am going to stick to it.

I told him to keep it to himself, hopefully he will. I mean it is JJ, he is smart enough to know not to cross me.

I guess I should start from where this left off. Naomi telling me she loved me. I had never really doubted her loving me, I knew as soon as we started hanging out again that we would become something more.

Anyway, after her confession everything was great. That night we slept out under the stars and just cuddled with each other.

Nothing really committed but a step in the right direction.

Then it went wrong. I woke up the next morning to a note left by her. She had gone again, I guess she got scared.

The next few days in college were awkward, but I wouldn't give up on her. I kept telling myself that she loved me, played that day by the lake over and over again. It worked for a few weeks. Then it stopped.

That kinda leads me to where I am now. The morning after the night before. A dreadful night might I add.

I had gone to Thomas's gig night, by myself. Gotten pretty messed up as well, anything to numb away the pain.

Me and Katie ended up fighting, nothing unusual there. I couldn't speak to her afterwards...I just couldn't deal with her.

That's when JJ offered for me to stay at his. And that is when I fucked everything up. Like I said I was wasted and just didn't know.

I completely blame myself for it. There is that nagging voice in the back of my head though. The one that keeps telling me Naomi should share some of the blame.

- - - - - - - - - -

She had found out. God knows how but she knew. This wasn't gonna be fun.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" She wasn't shouting like I expected.

"I don't...I just..." I sighed. " I was just drunk, it was a mistake OK. Am I not allowed to make a mistake?" I was getting a but angrier.

" Emily...sleeping with someone is not a mistake." She turned to face me this time. "Why?" she looked so hurt so broken.

A part of me wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go. Another part of me, a small nagging part, wanted to let it all out. The small part ended up winning. I was possibly going to destroy her right now.

" Why? You really want to know why Naomi?" I hoped she would say no, hoped that she would save herself. She didn't though. As stubborn as always.

"Well I fucking asked you didn't I" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Fine, but remember I gave you the choice not to hear this!" I paused for a second. " I did this because of you!".

She gave me a typical 'what the fuck' look. Before she could interrupt I started again.

"Ever since that night you've been pushing me away. Messing with my feelings. Telling me you want me...no need me one minute and then turning around and throwing me away like I'm garbage. Every time Naomi, every single time I got back up, dusted my self off and chased after you. Every time you said 'let's just be friends' I smiled and nodded. When really my heart was being torn to fucking shreds!" I paused and wiped away some of the tears that had spilt from my eyes.

"Until finally I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't get back up and go through it again. So instead I went and I drank and I got fucked up and I slept with JJ. Because at least in some way he wanted me. At least when he was done he didn't just throw me away." I looked up at her. She was now sitting on Katie's bed. Her head in her hands, sobbing away.

" Your really wanna know the fucked up part. All I could do was imagine it was you." Her head shot up at this.

" Because I can never really give up on you can I. Even when JJ was there, someone who wanted me, all I could think about was you."

I sat down on my bed opposite for her. For a few minutes we sat in silence. Then she did something unexpected, well maybe not unexpected. She just got up and slapped me. The next part was more unexpected because she just started kissing me. Hard and rough. Trying to cause me pain with the forcefulness of it, biting down on my lips and clawing at my back.

This was the strange way of her showing me forgiveness. She would put me through the rough passion of this and we would try and forget that JJ ever happened. We would try and piece together where we fit into each others lives and where we would go next.


End file.
